As the development of the society and the improvement of people's living standard, entertainment, travel, and extreme sports have become indispensable topics in people's modern life. Ordinary cameras have a poor anti-vibration function for photographing. As such, the photographing effect of people in a moving state is typically not satisfactory. This drives the creation of action cameras.
An action camera includes a main chip, a lens module assembly communicatively connected with the main chip, and a housing for receiving (or accommodating) the main chip and lens. Among these, the lens module assembly is configured to generate optical imaging information based on an object to be photographed and transmit the optical imaging information to the main chip. The main chip is configured to process the optical imaging information and generate corresponding images. The housing for receiving the main chip and the lens is typically made of a plastic material, such that the action camera has excellent anti-collision and anti-dropping functions, which can better protect the action camera.
However, because people have a certain requirement on the portability of action cameras, the volume of an action camera cannot be too large. During the operations of the action camera, the main chip and imaging sensors included in the lens module assembly can generate a large amount of heat. A portion of the heat causes the operation performance of the main chip and the lens module to degrade. Therefore, how to improve the heat dissipation efficiency without increasing the volume of the action camera has become an emerging issue to be addressed in the industry.